


Lion in a sky

by niconugget



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, YES YES YES YES, gods this game keeps on giving, hes very late game, i have a new group obsession in xiv, marsak appears at 5.2 so its ok not to know him, worthgar version of heaven'sward? yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Marsak no matter where he is, is one to be open minded about things. But being this far into the north of another world might be pushing it.
Kudos: 2





	Lion in a sky

Though he has spent months in crestwoord. Only few people actually believe that he is not a demon, no matter how insulting that is to him, to him the people of garlemand had given worse insults than some back water village [some part of him is amused by thinking like a garlean] on this one. He is though, helpful in dealing with the undead that had recently begin to rise up. Being from Bozja , the usual undead was a easy sight and somehow the only thing that seems familiar to him though he is assured that by the others, it is not. 

In any case he couldn't really risk using up all his bullets here until the blacksmith learned his bullet recipe so he can charge it with magic. But even then, there were so many things that he did not understand, this fear of magic, the lack of mages, the fear of mages. It was something he did not understand at all. 

Crestwood is just weird, but for the sake of these villages who can't protect themselves, it was worth doing his duty as a gunbreaker. 

He just has to find that portal again. 

In any case, things only become easier to handle once this inquisition had settled into the town. though they had a harder time doing so because of their undead problem. 

"Its not something that can be easily fixed. as long as...I believe that shining object beneath the lake exist, the undead will keep rising." it was near suicide to go alone since he wasn't that strong individually. Perhaps if he had other people, but most of the inqusition soldiers were not...up to stuff. 

so to speak. 

"Well, just you wait, we got news the inquisitor is coming all the way here to fix our little dead problem."  
"WellI am eager to see this person, if by the numerous times you keep mentioning them to me."

At least scout Harding was a nice person, though also one who was surprised by his appearance. They got over it when the undead came /again.

**Author's Note:**

> see wrothgar npc, brain go burrr


End file.
